Talk:Braum/@comment-24054340-20140606155927/@comment-6281696-20140613203437
The issue with gathering items from differnt archetypes into one build is that effectivly Riot establishes rules by making champions based on archetypes, and then throws them out of the window because you can do whatever the hell you want anyway thus allowing you to completly screw up. Champions that happen to be more hybrid archetypes can then abuse this to their advantage, and bruisers are a hybrid archetype by definition between tank & dps, ergo they result in problems. As an example, I just finished a match, I was playing a Thresh full tank one of the opponents was a Lee sin mixing AD items & Tank items. Oddly enough both teams were extremely AD focussed so we had surprisingly similar builds. It should be noted that he has about 1 item advantage, which was a last whisper, his last item. Ignoring that he loses a bit of AD and penetration, which doesn't really matter for the point I'm trying to make. But for simplicity I'l keep it in here. I was in the process of making my fifth item and so was he (I hadn't finished the gold thing fully, hence the advantage itemwise even though we're both at our fifth) At the end of the match, he had ~250 AD ~300 armor ~3k HP and ~12% lifesteal and 35% armor penetration (ignoring his skills and any potential lifesteal or penetration he got from masteries/runes, can't tell since lolking isn't up to date) . I had well, whatever my base AD is, ~375 armor and ~3K hp and about a 110-120-ish souls. THis means that initially my effective HP was: 3000 hp with ~80% damage reduction so about 15K effective health versus AD damage (ignoring potential penetration) He has: 3000 with ~75% damage reduction so about 12K effective health versus AD damage (again ignoring potential penetration) Now in terms of offensive bonusses I got close to nothing (well I got thornmail, which he also did) but he had more than doubled his AD. Let's say he increased his damage output by 100% for the sake of argument. So now we have a bruiser build, which has roughly doubled damage of said bruisers, yet is only about 25% behind in terms of effective health compared to a full tank build. And the lifesteal he had from his items further decreases that gap in effective health. Defensewise this seems awefully close to a tank build given the massive advantage in offense. Hopefully this kind of cleared up what I mean in terms of allowing for "too effective" builds" though I suppose Il go write a blogpost and send you a message once it's done with a link to it.. if only because discussing in the comments here is a giant pain with all the scrolling. As for Udyr, the vast majority of the game is done at max level (in most games at least) as for the CD and reaction time. Also, early on the relative increase is on a similar level so the point remains. Assuming no reaction time it'd be the number I mentioned (animationtime shouldn't matter for global dps as it is a constant factor that just moves the entire thing ahead 1 animation time at the very start). Also, when you're duelling people tend to be mashing buttons anyway, so its really on the machine delay (plus possible internet lag) which won't change the number by much). Chess stops you from optimising which pieces for your prefered strategy. Gear in LoL can be seen as akin to pieces in chess, however, here you can pick whatever combination fits your strategy best. Though I admit it's a weak analogy.. Anyway, I'l go write a blogpost I suppose. Waiting for science to finish anyway and not in the mood for writing the report.